Breakaway
by kneh13
Summary: Ginny's life has never been normal or easy. Her family ignores her, she's pretty much a social outcast, what else could go wrong? But when an offer that's too good to refuse comes up, will she take it? Done with Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson.
1. Ginny's Troubles and Her Performance

**Breakaway**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the song Breakaway. It is sung by Kelly Clarkson. I also do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They belong to J.K Rowling and her affiliates._

**Dedicated to:**_This is for Jessica because she found the lyrics for me and she always tells everyone she is the best. This amuses me to no end.insert big huge grin_

**Background information: **_Ginny has never met Draco Malfoy. She has only heard of him. He has a very excellent reputation in the business world. The reason she does not know Draco is simple. Draco along with a few other children in high society were home schooled by highly paid private instructors around the time when all the others characters we know and love went to school. Anyway, Ginny is pretty much your average career woman. Her life will change in an instant and it's all because of a few unknown people. Her family never has nor ever will come in contact with the Malfoy family. You will very quickly find out that Ginny does not hold her parents in high regard due to some injustices that she suffered throughout her childhood._

_This is in this story only. I don't have anything against the Weasleys. I just felt that for this story to work I would need to portray them in a different light._

**…….**

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreamin' of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray_

You'd think she would be used to her life by now. After all growing up in a large family (seven children) with an extremely small house and a small town can take its toll on you. Ottery St. Catchpole was not, by any means, a big town. And to make things even more confining, they had to live on the edge of the town so the Muggles wouldn't get suspicious of them or the happenings surrounding the home. They had to conceal their way of life, as not to seem completely odd. This, in itself, could seem impossible to most.

Growing up, she was used to her mother not paying any attention to her except, perhaps if she was lucky, in passing or when her mother needed a helper in the kitchen. Her mother viewed that as women's work. Men shouldn't be allowed to do it. They should stay out of the kitchen unless they were there to get food, but they should never prepare it for themselves.

Her father didn't have time to pay attention to her either. Trying to feed a growing family with seven kids was quite a challenge, for a man in the Muggle or Wizarding world alike. He worked very long hours at the Ministry of Magic in the department of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts. When he did have spare time it was spent with her abundance of brothers.

And, although it could be assumed, her brothers ignored her also, except when they were playing pranks. Then she was the best thing since sliced bread. For the most part, they were too wrapped up in their lives and their never ending Quidditch game to notice (or even care) that they had a little sister. For Quidditch she was either too young or not invited to play because, at the time, "girls were icky" to them. She was the invisible child of the family. She was the one and only girl.

In most cases, the person would have grown up bitter and mad at the world. But her family's lack of attention proved to be the best thing in the world for her. Instead of doing normal kid stuff like getting dirty and playing with siblings, Ginny would read. She'd escape to an alternate reality, alone and secure. She started sneaking off to the Muggle library by the time she was seven. She would go down there all day and just read to get her mind off her troubles. She would sit at the library for hours entranced by one book or another.

Even after Ginny began school, she still did not have friends. The incident with the basilisk in her first year didn't help matters either. So, instead of sending owl post to friends and arranging get togethers, she would read next years school books that she usually had to borrow from a brother, not that they even noticed it. It was not at all surprising when she was the head of her class and graduated school a few months into what should have been her sixth year.

She also began to start writing stories. She would do just about anything to get her mind off of what she might have been doing. That is if she had friends, or a family that cared about her or her wellbeing. There had been many occasions that they had even forgotten her birthday. Even her mother forgot. You would have thought that at least she would have remembered a day that she was in labor and in intense pain for many hours.

Ginny began to write for The Daily Prophet, and in doing so, she was slowly crawling her way into the higher society of the Wizarding world. She soon was writing about the biggest parties, the most important events and even a Quidditch game or two on the side. The Quidditch games, always made her brothers pay a slight bit attention her way, in hopes of scoring tickets to the match. But, even though she was not bitter, she felt the need to turn them down. After years of being ignored because of being the only girl, they start to pay attention to her over a Quidditch match? What nice brothers they were.

It seemed Ginny's true calling began as a hobby. She'd go down to the Saturday Karaoke night at the Three Broomsticks each weekend. It soon got to a point where she had become a crowd favorite. She didn't consider singing work. It was just a way to release her stress and the tension from the week.

This was all great for her, it soon became a ritual. On a Saturday just like all the rest, her life would soon change for the better.

As it turned out, a friend of one of the executives over at Wizard Records heard her and had mentioned her at a meeting at the headquarters. So that weekend, whether she knew it or not, she had to impress. Madame Rosmerta, who, Ginny supposed, could be considered a friend, was urging her to go first. When she agreed, Madame Rosmerta cast a sonorous charm on herself.

"Attention. Our first up tonight will be Ginny Weasley."

If Ginny looked shocked at the sudden nervousness she felt, she didn't show it. She just headed up to the stage like always, performed a sonorous and began to sing in time and tune with the music. When she had finished the applause was deafening. Ginny looked a little embarrassed but got over it quickly and then she headed back to her seat. But, it was not to be. She was intercepted by the very man she needed to impress. He wore dress robes in black and he had a very official air about him.


	2. The Deal

_Trying hard to reach out_

_But, when I tried to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I prayed I could break away_

"Hello, Miss. Ginny Weasley. I am Mr. Draco Malfoy, head of Wizard Records. We had heard about you and we would like to sign you. I know this is sudden but we have received many letters from our undercover scouts about you. You seem to be quite the new discovery for them. And for me to. You have quite a voice."

"Are you serious?" Ginny said in a completely shocked yet ecstatic voice.

"Yes. I am very serious. Would you consider doing it? Wizard Records would be proud to call you one of our singers."

"Of course. But, how did you hear about me, again?"

"Let's just say a little owl told me when he came to rest on my windowsill. Or should I say many of them."

"Ok," Ginny said agreeing, perhaps just to get on his good side, but also perhaps just because she didn't know what else to say.

"If you would walk down the street with me, I believe we could seal the deal."

"All right," Ginny said as she walked over to the door with Mr. Draco Malfoy, Head of Wizard Records behind her.

The pair walked down the street in silence. The only sounds that were heard were from around them. As the silence continued Ginny grew increasingly nervous.

"Ah, here we are," said Mr. Draco Malfoy as they stopped in front of a big building. He walked slowly up the stairs and into the main foyer.

Ginny looked around and even though she was used to this type of display of riches she was still in awe of it all at times.

Mr. Malfoy stopped and talked to a secretary and then led her straight into his office. When they arrived, there were four other men in the room. Draco walked to the head of the table and sat down.

"Wizards, this is Miss. Ginerva Weasley. We have all heard of her, through many little birds on our windowsills," Draco said winking as he said the last part. "Tonight, I heard her sing myself and I can verify that she can sing, in my opinion, better than Celestina Warbeck. Therefore, I can see that if we had someone like her associated with Wizard Records, it would be a great advantage to us. But, before we continue, could you introduce yourselves to our most important guest?"

In turn the men stood up and introduced himself.

"I am Gregory Alcernon and I am in charge of marketing," said the man in the navy blue robes.

"I am, Barry Maisoui, I am in charge of recording and assembling bands for the singers," said the man in the turquoise robes.

"I am Sebastian Moon, I am in charge of style and overall image," said the man in the violet robes.

"And, I am Theodore Turin, and I am in charge of design for albums, tour posters, things like that," said the fourth and final wizard who was wearing teal robes.

"Now that you know who of these men are, would please take a seat Ginny? May I call you Ginny?" asked Draco while pointing at a nice soft chair like all the rest.

"You may," Ginny replied in a slightly shy voice as she took her appointed seat.

"All right then. Let's begin shall we?" Draco said as he took his seat next to her. "I believe we have some things to further discuss if you recall. As you already know, we wish to sign you to a contract with us. You'd be the newest and hottest sensation that we've seen for years."

"Uh, wow," Ginny said somewhat intelligently.

"We definitely need to discuss your contract and what it contains," he said pausing to hand Ginny the parchment that would be her contract if she so chose to sign it. "You would be entitled to a million galleons just for signing the contract and recording your first single. After that, if all goes well, and we are very confident that it will, you will do some public appearances and then begin your album. After you album debuts, we would set up a concert tour. All of this would take only about eighteen months."

"Only?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. You are young, fairly decent looking, and with our team of experts you will be the next big thing."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

"Wow. I really don't know what to say."

"Say you'll sign it. It's all completely legal and after your two year contract is up you can quit."

"Right now? Can't I have a moment or two to think about it?"

"All right. You can think in the adjoining chamber if you so choose. We can give you fifteen minutes."

"I suppose," Ginny said meekly.

Ginny walked to the chamber and instantly began to think over what had already been proposed to her. It was mind-boggling. She couldn't see a reason not to do it. It's not like there was anyone holding her back. She was just a journalist. The Daily Prophet could easily find someone to replace her.

"Hmmm," Ginny mused aloud, "let's rethink this. I have no close family ties that would object, I have no boyfriend, and my employer can easily replace me so I have no choice but to accept this offer. I'd be stupid not to accept it, right? Right."

Ginny left the room and five very tense looking men looked up at her each with an anxious look on his tense face.


	3. An interesting Interview

**Breakaway**

**Chapter three**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize. I own only my ideas and characters.

_I'll spread my wings  
__and__ I'll learn how to fly  
__I'll do what it takes  
__till__ I touch the sky,  
__and__ I'll Make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
__And break away  
__Out of the darkness  
__and__ into the sun  
__But, I won't forget all the ones that I love  
__I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
__And break away_

"I'll do it. If I can just borrow a quill to sign the contract then I believe we'll be all set," Ginny announced with a smile.

The men visibly relaxed. Mr. Draco Malfoy took charge again immediately.

"Ginny is your name short for anything?"

"Yes. It's short for Ginevra."

"Ginevra, hmm, that's good. That has a nice ring to it. That will be a perfect stage name. Now men, starting with Monday's Daily Prophet and the WWN, people will not stop hearing about our new youthful singing sensation, Ginevra. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," answered Sebastian.

….

Everyone quickly set to work, each doing their part in making Ginny a superstar. Although no one seemed to be working harder than her. In the two weeks she had been at work, she had already done three radio interviews with the hosts of WWN, a Witch Weekly interview, and five separate Daily Prophet interviews.

"Phew...," Ginny said after a particularly taxing recording session. All of the work, it was getting to her but it would be worth it once she hit it big. "Can I relax now?" she asked Draco.

"For fifteen minutes, then we have to get you to another interview at WWN. This one will be a floo and answer session."

"All right. I'll be ready then."

After her short break, she was slightly more refreshed and ready to go. She walked over to the fireplace and yelled "WWN Station," and then she was gone in the green flames. She tumbled out of the fireplace with an ungraceful 'Oof'.

"Hello, you must be Ginevra. I'm the host of With the Stars here at WWN. My name is Cassie, it's short for Cassiopeia," said a witch with wild multi-colored hair.

"Hi, Cassie."

"Now, if you could take a seat here," she said indicating the couch a few steps behind her, "we can get this interview underway. You do know how a floo and answer interview works, don't you?"

"Um, not really. I have a hunch though."

"Well, it's easy. Listener's floo-call the station with questions. We'll try to answer as many as possible during this."

"Ok. I got it."

"All right, let's begin. We're on air in five, four, three, two, one. Hello, Wizarding Wireless Network listeners. This is Cassie here and I am currently sitting with the newest musical sensation, Ginevra. We'll be hosting a floo-and-answer session here so get your questions ready. The floo is open."

Almost immediately a young girls head appeared in the fireplace.

"Hello, what's your name and your question?" Cassie asked.

"Hi, I'm Angeline and are you an only child? If you aren't, how many brothers or sisters do you have?" Angeline asked and then disappeared from the fireplace.

"Great question Angeline. Well Ginevra, let's hear it."

"No. I'm not an only child. I have six brothers."

"Are you the oldest, youngest or are you a middle child," Cassie asked.

"I'm the youngest."

The fire turned green again. This time it was a teenage boy who asked the question.

"Hello, what's your name and question?" Cassie asked once again.

"I'm Dan and I want to know if you have a boyfriend," he said in a rush then promptly disappeared out of the fireplace.

"Ooooh, seems like someone has a crush on you Ginevra."

"Uh..."

"Well, let's hear the answer."

"No, I'm not seeing anyone right now. My life's a little hectic and I don't have enough time to really be on the whole dating scene."

"Good answer. Does that mean you aren't interested in dating?"

"No, I'm simply just too busy. The only guys I have time for are from Wizard Records."

"Ok, let's have another question," Cassie said and the fireplace turned green yet again and another persons head was in it. It was her brother Ron.

"Hello, what's your name and question," Cassie said politely.

"I'm her brother, Ron. I don't have a question."

"Her brother? Ok then, how do you-" Cassie started.

"Ron! What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"It looks like you are trying to tie up the floo. Please go."

"Fine... but let it be known that the one you call Ginevra used to suck her thumb until she was seven," Ron said grinning as he disappeared out of the fire.

"Next question," Ginny said anxiously.

A young girls head appeared in the fireplace.

"Hi I'm Dria. I was wondering what you used to do as a job before you started to sing," she said disappearing from the fire.

"Well, Dria I used to write for the Daily Prophet."

"Really?" Cassie asked. "What was the most interesting thing about that?"

"I got to meet a lot of people while I was researching my articles. My job also required me to go to a lot of parties."

"Excellent. Well we have time for one last question."

Another young girl appeared in the fireplace.

"Hello, I'm Blay. I was wondering what bands or singers you listen to."

"Well, I really like Celestina Warbeck and the Weird Sisters. They are my favorites and I look up to them."

"Thank you Ginevra for the interview. We got to know some interesting things. Now here's her single, Happy being me."

'_Happy being me-e-e-e-e. Just happy being me. No one sayin' what to do. I'm alone and free-e-e-e-e-e-e.'_

"I was glad to be here."

"Thanks again Ginevra. You're welcome back anytime."

"Thanks Cassie."

"You can use the floo."

Ginny walked over to the floo and hollered Wizard Records.

**A/N: **I hope you like it. I know it was quite a long time coming. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate the support.


	4. Aftermath, Performance and a Theory

**Breakaway**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters, spells or anything that you recognize from the Harry Potter world. They belong to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates.

**Chapter Four: **Aftermath, Performance and an Interesting Theory

_Want to feel the warm breeze_

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Get onboard a fast train_

_Travel on a jet plane_

_Far away and break away_

When Ginny came out of the fireplace at Wizard Records Draco was standing there waiting for her.

"Good show. I think you handled yourself well, although we could have done without that appearance of your rather obnoxious brother."

"Thank you and I agree. It went well besides that little episode."

"All right. Now listen up because I have some very good news. I have gotten you a place to perform," Draco said.

"That's fantastic. Where am I playing?"

"I thought that this would be fitting. The newly famous and loved Ginevra returning to her Alma Mater. In case you haven't guessed, you'll be singing at the Hogwarts Annual Freedom Ball," Draco said.

"Oh..." Ginny said briefly remembering her unpleasant years at the school.

"You'll probably have to do some covers from other singers but other than that, it seems to be all set."

"All right. That's fine by me."

"Oh, and you have to learn three new songs for this. Just so your material won't get too old, too fast. Theodore and Barry have written them but you'll have to see them for more information. They won't let me see them."

"Wow... this is moving along extremely fast, a lot faster than I would have thought possible."

"You said it. We promised that no one would hear the end of you and your music and that's what we're doing. People love you," Draco said as he turned and began to walk away. "Oh and in case you forgot when the ball takes place, I'll remind you. It's in a week," he called as an after thought.

Ginny turned and walked into the opposite direction. She had better go see Theodore and Barry. She reached the door and was prepared to knock until she heard them talking.

"Everyone who's been working with Ginevra and Draco knows that he," Barry said.

"Shh... someone might hear you," Theodore said.

"What does it matter? Everyone else knows except for Ginevra... and Draco doesn't know we all know."

'_I don't know what? What are they talking about?' _thought Ginevra.

"Anyway, what do you think about the interview she did?" Theodore asked trying to change the subject.

"I thought it went- Oh no you don't. You're not going to change the topic that easily. Do you think he'll ask her out?"

'_Sweet Merlin. They think Draco likes me! That's preposterous.'_

"Hmm... just to have it known, I don't approve of this gossip. But, I doubt it. It would look very bad on her. People might start to think that she only has a contract because of it."

"True, but you have to admit, they'd make a great couple."

Ginny knocked on the door and opened it. "Hello guys, I heard from Draco that you have some new songs for me."

"Yes, we do. Here are the lyrics. We're still working on the music, but if you could just take a look at them, that'd be fantastic," Theodore said while thrusting the papers at her.

"Thanks. Mind if I ask what you were talking about before I knocked?"

"Talking? We weren't talking," Barry said in a rushed voice.

"Yes you were. I know I heard talking."

"Oh, well, um, we were discussing new song ideas," Theodore supplied.

"Yes, new song ideas," confirmed Barry.

"Sure... anyway, thanks for the lyrics. I can't wait to hear the music."

"You're welcome. Now, go learn them," Theodore said in a mock serious voice.

"All right, thanks again guys," Ginny said and she left the room.

As she walked farther down the hall, she heard Barry say "I still say that they'd make a great couple." Ginny just shook her head and kept walking.

A week had passed and it was time for her big performance at the Hogwarts Annual Freedom Ball. She had learned all of her new songs and had even taken the time to memorize some songs from Celestina Warbeck, The Weird Sisters and a few muggle singers. It hadn't been that hard considering she had discovered that a memory boosting potion could be used in things like this.

Ginny began to get dressed for this. She was wearing a pair of robes that went down to her knees with long wispy arms and made of a see through black fabric. Underneath this robe she wore a simple spaghetti strapped dress that looked like fire under the black. With a help of a simple spell performed by Sebastian her outfit flowed like water and sparkled in an unseen light.

She heard a knock on her door and Sebastian, followed by two women came in.

"Hello, it's time to do your hair and makeup," Sebastian said.

"But I thought I would-," Ginny started.

"Sit down on the chair. Ladies you know what to do," he ordered.

When Ginny didn't sit down Sebastian pushed her down and his two assistants immediately set to work. One was doing her hair the other her makeup. They began to try different spells for hair and makeup until the settled on small tight ringlets in her auburn hair with highlights of a slightly lighter color and smoky eye makeup with pink lips and tinted cheeks.

"Wow," Ginny said. "I can't believe it."

"You better believe it," Sebastian said. "Oh, you better go see Draco. You're due to perform in an hour and I think he wants to run things over with you."

"All right. Thanks for the hair and makeup," Ginny said as she stood up and excited her dressing room.

She walked down to Draco's office in the Wizard Records building. There he was pacing, as if he was the one that needed to be nervous.

"Mhmmm," Ginny said clearing her throat while letting her presence be known.

"There you are!" Draco exclaimed. "Now, you are to be up on that stage in exactly," he paused glancing up at the clock, "fifty seven minutes.

**A/N: **Well here is the next installment. Sorry it took so long. It's actually been done for awhile. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It is very much appreciated. kneh13


End file.
